Kid Vs Kat Segunda Dimension
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Un fanfic creado por mi, inspirado de la pelicula "La guerra de los mundos" y de "Phineas y Ferb a traves de la segunda dimension" :D
1. Introducción

Kid vs Kat: Segunda Dimensión.

Personajes: Coop, Burt, Elenore, , Rey Gato, Silver, Millie, , Lorm, Harley, Dennis, Millie alternativa (MA), Fiona y Coop alternativo.

Este es un fic que se me ocurrio luego de ver la pelicula "La guerra de los mundos" junto con "Phineas y Ferb a traves de la Segunda Dimension"

Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rob Boutieller, Silver le pertenece a Bacha y Millie alternativa (MA), Fiona y Coop alternativo son de MI creacion :)

En fin, disfruten la historia :D


	2. Regreso a Gatunus

Cap 1.

En la tierra, bootsville… : Al fin podré terminar mi misión de juntar la comida para mi planeta. Coop: ¿Qué diablos haces? : Meow Coop ve que del portal sale una imagen del Rey gato y su ejército gatuno. Rey Gato: Es nuestra última oportunidad de conquistar el planeta Tierra y obtener la comida. Coop y se peleaban, Coop: No dejare que tu ejército ni tu líder ataquen la tierra. : Meeeeeeeeow. Por accidente Coop se cae encima del portal y lo destruye. En el planeta gatunus, Rey Gato: ¡AL ATAQUE! (Pasa por el portal pero entonces explota, se cae un pedazo del transporte en el que estaba) ¡AGENTE 27B! ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR INUTIL! (Se le cae una cabeza de payaso gigante encima y los soldados se ríen) Coop: jajaja, en tu cara (Se va). : :C No ¿Por qué me sale todo mal? ¿Qué dirá ahora el rey?... En el poste de arañar de , Rey Gato: ¡AGENTE 27B! ALIAS " " QUEDAS DESPEDIDO DE TU MISION EN LA TIERRA POR COMPLETO INUTIL : Pero señor puedo explicarle... Rey Gato: NADA DE PEROS PEDAZO DE SOQUETE, YA ENVIARMOS A SILVER PARA TERMINAR TU MISION, VENDRAN UNOS ROBOTS A BUSCARTE PARA IR A CASA. Silver aquí tienes tu papel con la misión. Silver: Si mi rey (Mira a ) jajaja ¡Bye bye Loser! se tapa la cara con la mano de frustración, levanta la cara y ve a Elenore, Elenore: ¡ mi amor! Te espero aquí en casa, nos vemos (le lanza un beso) : Bye. Apaga la pantalla y se dedica a empacar sus cosas para irse, pone lo siguiente:

Una lata de atún

Una bola de lana

Hierba de Gato

y un ratón de juguete

sale de su poste de arañar y observa a su ratón de plástico, lo mete en la maleta y la cierra. Millie (Vestida de sufista): lalalaaaa (Mira a ) ¡ ! ¿Quieres jugar a los sufistas? : :) (Se cae sobre Millie y llora). Millie: ¡Ay no llores! Vamos a jugar a otra cosa (Revisa en su baúl de disfraces) sale del cuarto de Millie y va al cuarto de Burt; : Meow. Camina hacia Burt y le estrecha la mano Burt: Vaya ¿Millie te enseño un nuevo truco? : :(. Sale y sube al cuarto de Coop, se asoma por la puerta, Coop: ¿Qué pasa? le pone un traductor en el odio. : Sabes que siempre te odie desde que nos conocimos, espero que entiendas que me voy para nunca mas volver, todo es culpa tuya, desde que llegue no has hecho nada mas que arruinar mi misión, ahora me voy y hasta nunca ¡Siempre has sido mi enemigo y te odiare por siempre! T.T (Se va) Coop: ¿? No entendí nada de ese discurso cursi. En el espacio; 4 naves con forma de haula llegan a la tierra seguida por una nave pequeña de color negro. En la tierra; : bueno dire adiós a todo lo que siempre he querido, volveré a casa :( donde nadie te cuida ni te alimenta.


	3. Llegada a Gatunus

Cap 2.

En el cuarto de Coop, Coop: ¿Qué es ese ruido? (Sale a la ventana y ve 5 naves estrellarse en la tierra) ¡LA INVASION GATUNA! (llama a Dennis por celular y le cuenta lo ocurrido). Luego en el Bosque, Dennis: ¿Estas seguro coop? Coop: Segurísimo, la invasión gatuna es aquí. Las naves en forma de haula se convierten en robots, de la nave negra sale un gato celeste parecido a solo que tenia peinado. Dennis: ¡Coop ese es uno de los gatos de la invasión! Coop: ¬¬ Dennis: Digo por el peinado jeje… Silver: Bueno aquí es, ¡Robots rastreen al agente 27B! XXX: ¿Agente 27B? Coop: Ese es … (Se voltea y ve a Fiona) ¡FIONA! ¿Cómo estas? Fiona: Bien, vine a ver a mi tía y a ti Coop. Coop se sonroja. Fiona: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es el agente 27B? Dennis: Es el . Coop: Y creo que los robots se lo van a llevar y destruir la tierra. Fiona: Vamos a impedirlo ¡Toma coop! (Le da una rama) Coop: Gracias ¡A pelear! Salen corriendo hacia los robots y los golpean con los palos. Los robots no sienten daño alguno. En el cuarto de Millie, Millie saco del baúl 2 trajes de cisnes.  
Millie: ¡Podemos jugar los Cisnes ! ¿ ? (Va corriendo y se cae) ¡ ¿Dónde estas?! Se para y sigue caminando, entonces encuentra huellas de gato. Millie: . Millie sigue las huellas y llega al bosque, entonces ve a Coop, Dennis, Fiona Atacando a unos robots y en medio, Millie: ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a jugar los cisnes. se zafa de los brazos de millie pero no era así porque los robots los habían capturado a los 5 y se los llevaban dejando a Silver solo, Silver: Misión 1 cumplida, ahora la misión 2. Después de varias horas de vuelo en el espacio, llegan al planeta Gatunus, Millie: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos? Coop: No lo se. Llegan 2 guardias Gatunos, Guardia : Es aquí donde debería estar ese agente. Guardia 2: Si pero no esta aquí ¿Dónde esta? aprovecho para escapar de la haula y esconderse en la arena. Guardia 1: Mira esa deliciosa ave terrestre. Guardia 2: :P, deberíamos comerla ahora mismo. Coop: ¡NADA DE ESO! (les arroja una piedra en la cara a los guardias) Guardia 1: ¡TU VIENES CON NOSOTROS NIÑO! (lo agarran y se lo llevan). Millie: OIGAN VUELVAN CON COOP. Dennis: Tenemos que rescatarlo pero necesitamos mas ayuda nosotros 3 solos no podemos, y no esta aquí. XXX (Desde el cielo): ¿Alguien pidió ayuda? Dennis alza la vista y ve a una nave color negra volando en picada que se estrella en el piso, salen 2 chicos. XXX: ¿Alguien dijo que tenían que rescatar a chicogato? XXX: Nosotros podemos ayudarlos. XXX (Al mismo tiempo): Hola fiona. Fiona: Hola Lorm y Harly. Lorm: ¿Qué sucede aquí? Dennis: Necesitamos rescatar a Coop y volver a casa. Millie: y yo quiero encontrar a . Harly: De eso no hay problema, ya lo encontramos (Saca a lleno de arena) lo desenterramos de la arena. Dennis: Que bueno que encontraron a porque necesitamos de su ayuda. : Meow (Claro que no los ayudare) Millie: Dijo que nos quiere ayudar, entonces vamos a buscar a Coop. : ¬¬.


	4. Una carrera Peligrosa

Cap 3.  
En el palacio del Rey gato, Rey Gato: ¿Quién es ese? Guardia 1: Es un niño terrícola que nos arrojo una piedra en la cara por intentar comernos un ave. Rey: Pudieron habérmela guardado, dejenlo en el suelo. Tiraron a Coop al piso, Coop: ¡GRACIAS POR EL SUAVE ATERRIZAJE TORPES! Rey Gato: ¬¬, ¿Quién eres tu? XXX: Es Coop brotenberguer señor. Coop: Burtonberger ¿Quién eres tu? XXX: Me llamo Elenore, soy una de las cientificas de gatunus, por lo que me ha enviado el agente 27B alias " " se nota que lo molestaste por mucho tiempo y el no ha podido completar su mision ¡por culpa tuya y tus secuaces! Coop: ¿Cuáles secuaces? Rey Gato: Fiona, Dennise, Lorm y Hayley. Coop: Dennis y Harly, no Dennise y Hayley. Elenore: Como sea, ¿Qué castigo le daremos mi rey? Rey Gato: Envíenlo a prisión por toda la eternidad. Coop: ¡INJUSTICIA, INJUSTICIA, INJUSTICIA! Elenore: CALLATE COOP BROTENBERGUER, ES CULPA TUYA QUE EL AGENTE 27B NO HAYA ACABADO SU MISION ¡LLEVENSELO!

Los guardias encierran a Coop en una haula de su tamaño y lo llevan a la prisión Gatuna. Al salir los guardias al lado de la haula de coop, los gatos le arrojaban pescado y lo abucheaban por no dejar que cumpliera su mision, coop tenia ganas de echarse a llorar pero se lo aguanto, llegaron a la prisión gatuna, lo encadenaron en el pie izquierdo junto a una caja de arena y le pusieron una puerta de cristal irrompible para que no pudiera escapar. En otro lado lejos de la prisión Gatuna, Millie: ¿Dónde estará Coop? Fiona: No lo se ¿Ustedes? Lorm: Miren aquí en este diario. Los 4 se acercaron a ver el diario y decia lo siguiente:

NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MOMENTO

¡COOP BROTENBERGER FUE  
ENCARCELADO EN LA PRISION  
DE GATUNUS!

El rey de los Gatos esta muy enojado  
Con Coop y anunciara su tortura  
mañana a las 10:30 frente a todo  
el pueblo (sigue en pagina 4)

: muejejeje (Al fin coop fue encarcelado ). Fiona y Dennis: ¬¬. :… Harley: ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para sacar a coop de ahi? Millie: Tengo una idea pero es arriesgada. En el cuarto de , (piensa): ¡Que aburrido estoy! Me gustaría salir del palacio por un rato pero mi padre no me deja me tiene todo el dia vigilándome. En la tierra mientras tanto; Silver: Es hora de hospedarme como gato común en esta casa terrestre…Empezando ya (Ve los frisky bits) despues de un rico almuerzo. Silver abre la boca para comer los frisky bits y viene Burt. Burt: ¿ eres tú? Pareces una bolsa de batatas fritas de 5 gramos dentro de una de 10 kilos. Silver: ¿Meow? Burt: Empezaras a adelgazar , no mas frisky bits de pescado. Silver se enfada y ataca a Burt. Burt: Oye no era para que te pusieras tan agresivo. En la prisión Gatuna; Coop: ¿Cómo hare para escapar? Guardia (Con un carrito de alimento): ¡A comer Humano Inferior! Le pasa por una gatera una bandeja de comida de gato Y una cucharita de plástico para comerlo, Coop: Guacala yo no quiero comer esto. Guardia: Bien entonces morirás de hambre. Coop: Ok. Entonces cuando el guardia se va escucha golpes, Coop: ¿Qué sucede allá? XXX: Tranquilo coop te sacaremos Coop: ¿Dennis? Dennis: Si soy yo ¿Cómo vamos a sacarte de ahi? Fiona: Podemos romper el vidrio (Golpea la mano contra el vidrio y no le hace daño) Es irrompible. Coop: Eso iba a decir yo. Millie: Coop hermano, descuida te sacaremos de ahí ¿Cómo lo haremos? Fiona: Aquí hay algo que puede servir. Fiona toma una pistola cortante de vidrio.  
Hace un oyo en el vidrio y millie lo tira al piso, Coop: ¿Y ahora que hacemos con la cadena? Dennis: Déjamelo a mi (Saca una tarjeta plateada con una luz verde). Coop: ¿De donde sacaste esa tarjeta? Dennis: Conozco a alguien, es una llave maestra. Dennis abre el candado pasando la tarjeta. Coop: Gracias por ayudarme chicos, ahora ¿Qué hacemos para volver a casa? Fiona: No lo se pregúntale a el (Señala a ) : ¿Que? Millie: O_o no sabia que podías hablar. : No solo puedo hablar, también puedo regañar, ahora vamos a cambiar la conversación, Yo te ayudo a ti Millie a volver a la tierra conmigo pero coop, Fiona y Dennis se quedan. XXX: no puedes ser tan malo con ellos, ellos tienen que volver. : ¿Elenore eres tú? Elenore: ¡ cuanto te eche de menos! : Yo igualmente *Abrazo* Coop: ¿Quieren dejar ese momento romántico para mas tarde? ¡Tenemos que volver a la tierra! Elenore: Cierto, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que lleguen los guardias. Salieron todos afuera, Elenore: lo primero que haremos es llegar al cuartel del Rey Gato, pero a pie nos tardaríamos mucho. Dennis: !Miren ese puesto de Creppes! Puedo usarlo como transporte. Dennis se para sobre la plancha del puesto y lo hace andar como una patineta, XXX: OYE VUELVE AQUÍ CON MI PUESTO Dennis: Yupieee. Millie: Yo me llevare ese globo rosado con flores naranjas. Elenore y : Nosotros aquellos autos eléctricos. Coop quedo solo sin un vehiculo que usar, porque todos tenían vehículos geniales pero el no sabia cual tener. XXX: ¡Hey chicogato! ¿Todos hacen carrera y no nos invitaron? Coop: Yo…Chicos no es una carrera nos volvemos a casa. Harly: Genial, ¡hermano vamos a buscar un vehiculo! Lorm: Enseguida volvemos con nuestro amigo. Coop: ¿Qué amigo? XXX: Yo Cooper. Coop: ¡ ! : jjajaja si ese soy yo, ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Coop: Claro que si . : Prepárate para morir Cooper. Lorm: Coop ya conseguimos un vehiculo. Muestran una estatua gigante del Rey Gato, hecha de oro tirara en el piso. Coop: Buen vehiculo. Harly: Gracias viejo. Se suben Lorm y el , empujan la estatua y avanza a toda velocidad. Coop: Genial ¿De donde sacare un vehiculo? (Ve algo que le llama la atención) Dennis: Estamos llegando. : Si eso creo Dennis. Millie: ¡Mírenme aquí arriba en el cielo estoy por llegar a la velocidad que voy! Entonces ve una sartén de panqueques gigante volando sobre ella y se estrella en el piso largando chispas, Coop: Hola chicos ¿Me perdí de algo? Fiona: ¡Yupieee! Que divertido. Coop ve que andaba en un auto en forma de espátula con un cajón de vegetales atrás. Coop: Wow fiona ¿De donde sacaste ese auto? Fiona: Lo pedí prestado por un rato. Lorm (Oliendo el aire): ¿Hueles eso Hermano? Es el olor de la derrota : jajajaja Harly: Si hermano, llegaremos al lugar antes que nadie gracias a nuestro amiguito. Avanzan por una bajada. Coop: ¿A SI? ¡CUANDO NOSOTROS LLEGUEMOS PRIMERO USTEDES VAN A COMER SOPA DE FRACASADOS CON UN POPOTE! ¡VAMOS CHICOS! Coop, Elenore, , fiona y Dennis avanzan para alcanzar a Lorm y Harly. Millie iba muy atrás de ellos, entonces siente que alguien la mira desde abajo, XXX: ¡Es hora de acabar contigo millie! (Saca unos dardos y dispara dando en el globo) Millie: OH no (Se desinfla el globo y cae a un estanque) ¡CHICOS CONTINUEN SIN MI! Coop: ¡Oh no! Millie (El sujeto misterioso escapa) ¡¿Cómo TE ATREVES A DISPARARLE A MILLIE?! XXX: Debo huir. Coop salta de la sartén y corre al sujeto misterioso.


	5. Viaje a una 2da Dimension

Cap 4.

Coop sigue persiguiendo al sujeto misterioso y se lanza encima, Coop: Oye ¿Quién te crees tu para…? Pero al sacarle la mascara descubre que es Millie pero diferente. Coop: ¡Millie! ¿No estabas allá arriba? MA: Quítate de mi camino Ser inferior (Saca una pistola de laser) Vas a morir. Coop: ¡Millie! ¿Qué haces? Soy yo Coop tu hermano. MA: ¿Coop? ¿Qué haces aqui? Pase todas las dimisiones buscándote Coop: Fui llevado al planeta gatunus por culpa de . MA: ¿ ? ¿Quién es ? Coop: Tu mascota. MA: No se de quien me hablas, no conozco a , no se de que planeta Gatunus me hablas, ahora nesecito de tu ayuda urgentemente. Coop: ¿Por qué nesecitas de mi ayuda? Yo solo quiero volver a la tierra y encontrarme con mis amigos ¿Me puedes llevar allá? MA: Claro (Saca un pequeño balón de fútbol) Coop: ¿Cómo haremos para llegar allá con eso? MA: Observa. El balón se transforma en un auto.  
Coop: WOW ¿Crees que puedas darme uno de esos? MA: lo siento es solo para los soldados de la segunda dimensión. Coop: ¿Hay una segunda dimensión? MA: Despues te cuento, subamos al auto. Subieron al auto y conducieron a máxima velocidad, llegaron al Cuartel del Rey gato, allí los esperaban los demás. Elenore: :0, que padre de auto coop, ¿De donde lo sacaste? Coop: Me lo dio una amiga. Sale Millie, Millie: :0 ¿Soy yo? MA: ¿NO ERA QUE TE HABIA MATADO? Millie: No, afortunadamente caí en un estanque. MA: ¡Maldita sea mi puntería!. : ¿Quién eres tú para empezar? MA: Perdonen que no me presente, Soy Millie Burtonberger Alternativa. Dennis: ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? MA: Nesecito que todos ustedes me acompañen a la segunda dimensión. Fiona: ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? MA: Miren lo que esta pasando en mi dimensión…por eso nesecito de su ayuda. Millie saca un holograma lo apoya en el piso y sale un video.

*Terminado el video*

MA: Aquí tienen el problema, he venido a buscar a Coop y a ustedes si quieren venir. Fiona: Yo ire, siempre y cuando haya alguna nave que destruir. Dennis: Yo también. Elenore: Yo si voy. : Yo voy si elenore va también. MA: Entonces síganme. Lorm y Harly: ¿Podemos ir también? MA: Si pueden venir : Yo también voy… para destruir naves. MA: Bueno, vamos todos. Todos siguen a Millie y llegan a un lugar desierto. MA: Ahora tenemos que entrar en este portal para pasar a la segunda dimensión. Saca un anillo de plata. el anillo no decía nada, solo llevaba grabado un numero y una letra (C26) Millie lo coloca en el suelo y al instante se abre un portal que tenia la medida exacta de cada uno. MA: Entren todos. Todos entraron y al llegar a la segunda dimensión vieron la tierra pero no era la ciudad de Bootsville era la ciudad de Los Ángeles que estaba semidestruida.  
Lorm: No puedo creer que la ciudad de los Ángeles este tan destruida Harly: ¿Qué paso con Bootsville? MA: Bootsville dejo de existir cuando llegaron los alienígenas, en donde estamos es solo los Ángeles ya que las demás ciudades fueron destruidas por los alienígenas. Millie: ¿Qué paso con nuestras Familias? MA: Fueron puestas en una prisión de máxima seguridad alienígena, solo los alienígenas conocen la clave para ingresar a la prisión, yo intente entrar pero no pude. Fiona: ¡PUES HAY QUE OBLIGARLOS A DARNOS LA CLAVE! : Un momento…no podemos obligar a los alienígenas a darnos la clave, si lo hacemos acabarían matándonos, hay que robarla pero… ¿como? Todos se pusieron a pensar pero entonces llego un alienígena dispuesto a atacarlos, Coop: Yo me encargo. MA: No coop, no lo hagas. Coop no la escucha y salta sobre el alienígena, lo golpea con toda su fuerza, el alienígena no sentía ningún daño se entera de que Coop lo golpea y con su tentáculo viscoso lo pone debajo de un tubo pegajoso que era su boca, Coop: Aaaaaaaaaaagh ¡Chicos auxilio! Fiona: Coop. Dennis corre hacia el alienígena y agarra la mano de coop para sacarlo de la boca. Coop: Aaaaaaaaaaagh (se iba adentrando cada vez mas) Dennis tira de su mano con mucha fuerza y coop sale con baba roja. Coop: O.O vi…vi…co…cosas…ho…horribles…ahí dentro. En la tierra (Presente); Burt: Me rindo no hay forma de que baje de peso (Ve una nota) ¿Qué es esto? Toma la nota y la lee, decia esto:

PAPA: FUI A UNA SEGUNDA  
DIMENSION. NO SE CUANDO  
VOLVERE PERO TE QUIERO.

SALUDOS COOP.

Burt: Que excusa mas idiota para no ir al colegio. En la segunda dimensión; MA: ¿Estas mejor? Coop: Un poco ¿tienes agua? MA: Si (Saca una botella de agua) toma. Coop se bebe toda el agua y no deja ni una gota. Dennis: ¿Qué viste dentro de la boca del alienígena? Coop: Carne humana…sangre…intestinos…cosas horribles…me dio mucho miedo. Elenore: Toma una toalla, te limpiara la baba. Coop se quita la baba de la cara con la toalla. Coop: Toma Elenore. Elenore: Ehhh…mejor quédatela la nesecitas mas que yo. Coop: Gracias. MA: ¿Todos se encuentran bien? : Si Millie ¿Por qué la pregunta? MA: para saber que no falte nadie. Lorm: ¿Cómo haremos para vencer a esos alienígenas y que nos den la clave? Dennis: No estoy seguro pero eso si no vine aquí para que me coma un alienígena y me escupa como desperdicio ¡A pelear! (Toma una lanza, un laser congelante con la cara roja y una mancha amarilla en sus ojos, sale corriendo hacia el alienígena) : Dennis, espera eso es peligroso, te puede comer. Dennis: ¡NO ME IMPORTA ! QUIERO ACABAR CON ESAS COSAS ANTES DE QUE NOS COMAN. Se va corriendo muy rápido, salta sobre uno de los alienígenas y lo ataca con la lanza clavándola en su blando graneo de gelatina. Alíen: Aaaaaaaaaaagh. Dennis agarra el rayo congelante y le dispara justo donde clavo la lanza, al sentir el frió el alíen empieza a tambalear y cae sobre un edificio casi destruido. Dennis: Lo logre, ¡LO LOGREEEEEEEEEE! Coop: Menos mal que no se lo comió. Elenore: Que suerte. Fiona: Nos salvaste dennis ¡Gracias! :D (Lo abraza) Dennis: :3 De…de nada Fiona. Coop: ¬¬


End file.
